Echo
by Alternate Realm Ambassador
Summary: A NancyNed story. Ned decides it’s time to let Nancy go. A fixed version of the old story, since my account just got re-opened.


A/N I was sitting around, listening to the_Trapt_c.d., and I heard this song, and this idea wrestled its way into my brain and refused to leave until this story was finished. Four days and eight cokes later, my first fanfic was created. Any flames about the pairing will be ignored. Any flames about the writing will be taken under consideration. As you know, I don't own anything, except this story. Hope you like.

_I think about you face_

_And how I fall into your eyes _

He was waiting in a car across the street when the car pulled into the drive. He'd been sitting there for an hour, trying to think of a way to find the right words for what he needed to say. But as the car pulled in, he wondered if there was really any need to try.

_The outline that I trace_

_Around the one that I call mine_

He watched as she and Hardy got out and walked around to meet each other. Spreading a map out over the hood of her car, Hardy pulled a pencil from his jacket pocket and marked some places on the map. As he pointed to some of the marks, she leaned forward, and piece of her titan hair fell forward into her face. Hardy reached up a hand, pushing it back behind her ear. She favored her companion with a smile. He sighed. Whenever she smiled, he felt like he was basking in his own personal sunbeam. Now it looked like that sunbeam was shining on someone else. Using his finger, he traced a heart around the pair in the driveway in the window's frost. "_Destiny_" he whispered with much more resolve then he felt.

_Time that called for space _

_Unclear where you draw the line _

He knew he should have seen it coming. They were the perfect pair, always running off to solve another case, while he stayed behind, trying to find his place in her little world. He watched as the two headed into her house, then, reaching into his glove compartment, he pulled out a pencil and a sheet of paper, and jotted down a few lines. It was time to stop trying.

_I don't need to solve this case_

_And I don't need to look behind _

She came out of her house, and headed for her car. Hardy had stopped at the door to tie his shoe, and she reached her car before he did. As she opened the door, a fluttering piece of paper placed under her front windshield wiper caught her eye. Freeing it from its catch, she unfolded it, expecting a warning to stay away from the case or she'd die a horrible death. She'd heard it all before.

_Close my eyes_

_And let the whole thing pass me by_

Nancy,

I know most people would think this is something I should tell you to your face, but in this case I think it would just be better if I faded out with as little fuss as possible and let you get on with your life. So, here goes. I love you. Every time I'm with you, I feel like I have everything I'll ever need or want. You make my world a better place just by being in it. That's why; I've decided to let you go. I've seen how you and Frank look at each other. I've noticed the way you two seem to fit together like some daring duo of crime fighting while I'm just the goofy sidekick who gets in the way. You two belong together, and I hope that you two can be happy with what ever life hands you. Don't worry about me, I just got offered a job in Vancouver doing research at some government laboratory, but only if I leave tonight and get there early tomorrow. I'll be fine.

Your loving sidekick,

Ned

_There is no time _

_To waste asking why _

She stood stunned, rooted to the ground as if pulled by some magnetic force. _Ned..was leaving…he loved her…?_

"_He wants you stop him_". She whirred around to face Hardy, who had been reading over her shoulder. She hadn't even felt him come up behind her. "_You think so_?" she asked, looking down at the paper clutched in her hands as she could somehow use it to connect with it's writer and read his thoughts. Hardy cupped a hand around her chin, forcing her to look at him. "_He said he loved you and that he was leaving tonight. He's asking you to fight for him._" He looked into her eyes. "_The question is, **are you**?' _

_So I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go of this pride _

She heisted only a second, then nodded. Hardy smiled, "_The police and I can handle this one. You go do what you need to_." Stepping back, he watched her mouth a silent _Thanks _and then hurried to her car.

_Until this echo in my mind_

_Until this echo can subside _

He sat in the airport terminal cafe, his two suitcases resting at his feet. He was trying not to think of her, but that was a battle he was losing quickly. He knew he'd made the right choice, he just wished it didn't hurt so badly. "_Ned_". A voice behind him questioned, jarring him out of his thoughts. Turing around on his stool, he saw the object of his tortured thoughts before him. Her hair was a mess, her face flushed and her breath hard from running.

_Do I expect to change_

_The past I hold inside_

She saw the look of confusion and surprise cross his face as he stood up to face her. "_Nancy__, what….?"_ he stammered out. On the drive over there'd been a million things she'd wanted to tell him, but right that moment, standing face to face with him, she couldn't make a sound come out. So she did the only thing she could think of. She threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her and burying her face in his shoulder.

_With all the words I say_

_Repeating over in my mind_

He didn't move a muscle as she hugged him, too stunned by her presence too do more then stare down at the top of her head. After a second, she turned her face to look up at him. "_I got your note_." She whispered.

_Some things you can't escape_

_No matter how hard you try_

"_And_"

She stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend his meaning. He stared back at her, his eyes more serious than she had ever seen them. Releasing him, she took a step back.

"_And" _she repeated, frowning

"_Have you and Frank…" _he let his sentence trail off as she raised her hand to stop him.

"_Frank and I have nothing to discuss." _

He shook his head. "_After watching the two of you for so long, I find that extremely hard to believe."_

She looked at him, her large blue eyes studying his face. "_If you won't believe me, then believe this."_ Before he could speak again, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his

_An exit to escape_

_Is all there is left to find _

The two broke contact, but didn't truly separate, her with her head on his chest, he with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"_Now that, I can believe."_ He whispered. His answer came in the form of a muffled chuckle from his chest.

**"All Passengers boarding Flight 9936 to ****Vancouver****Canada****, please report to gate A12 for boarding."**

Her blue eyes raised to meet his brown ones.

_"Do you really have to go?" _she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

He smiled down at her. As he spoke, his left hand snaked into his jacket pocket

_"Welll….I do have to be there by tomorrow…butt"_

Withdrawing his hand, he held up an object for her to see. She gasped as she realized he was holding a diamond solitaire.

_"I could be persuaded to take a later flight, if ….."_

Taking her left hand, he dropped to one knee in front of her.

_"You can be persuaded to come with me as my wife?"_

Her free hand flew to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but was unable to make anything come out. Finally, she managed to nod her head. Smiling, he came to his feet and slipped the ring onto her finger. Using his free hand, he cupped her chin and kissed her forehead. He reached down, and retrieved his suitcase.

"_What do you say we get out of here?" _

She squeezed his hand, "_Sounds good, partner."_

He turned to smile at her, then the two walked away. Neither knew what the future would hold, but whatever it was they would face it certain that could overcome it together.


End file.
